Crawling Fears
by PrdigyRavenclaw
Summary: OCDARKHP. WEASLEYBASHING. Laura has lived a secret that could devestate the Wizarding World her entire life. Can her strength inspire Harry to a great destiny? Or will everyone perish at the hands of a force no one knows how to stop?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

They crawled and searched and hid and lurked in every corner. They were coming after her. She knew it. In her dreams, in her reality, in her unconcious state, she was aware. Aware of the danger they posed, and the imminent arrival of death.

Death, she feared, would not come quick enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It always began the same.

Wake up in the morning.

Keep eyes closed and dress quickly, ignoring the pains.

Once out of bedroom, open eyes and close the door quickly.

Or they could escape.

Walk out the house calmly.

They hate sudden movements.

Don't speak to anyone.

Noise upsets them.

Her parents worry. She wishes they wouldn't. That just causes trouble.

"Laura, please say something. Anything."

She ignores them.

More pain is felt.

Now they've upset them.

Shut up. Please. Shut up.

"Shut up Ilene. She's just trouble."

Shut up.

"But Mark what can we do?"

Close the door.

Down the street,

And another,

And another,

Endless.

Keep walking. Ignore the pains. They'll fade eventually…

She stands in the shadows of trees.

The drop in heat cools both her and her suffering.

Summer is unbearable.

And seeing him makes her heart race with happiness and hope.

The young man on the swings.

They feel her happiness.

More pain.

Crying out.

Hurting.

Someone moans in pain. Please don't say it is herself. They hate shows of emotion.

"Hey, are you okay?"

No, no, no.

"Holy shit… What are those things??!!"

He sees, how is it possible? How? Ow.

Ow.

Ow.

Ow.

Darkness.

"I'll get help. Hang on."

Light.

Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura woke up in an environment which was unfamiliar to her.

Darkness.

She knew it.

Light,

Unfamiliar.

She leaned forward, gingerly, afraid of what she was going to see, and there he was.

He was both her worst nightmare and her dream come true.

Harry Potter.

What had happened? How had they come to this point? He shouldn't know of her existence.

She could feel their anger,

Washing over her,

And the biting began.

His presence angered them.

The purest things always did scare that which is evil.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fainted.

Darkness.

She knew it so well.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stared in wonder at the sight before him. It was rare when something upset the balance that was living with the Dursleys.

This girl was an enigma. Suddenly she had appeared in the park where he was sitting on the swings, and said his name, and fainted. What was her name?

He did not know.

How did she know his name? Was she muggle? Witch? Where did she live?

All the questions of the doctors and nurses ran through his head-

Blood type. Age. Address. Name…

What was her name?

She knew his, and that was enough to intrigue him.

Enough for him to want to know her.

He walked to her still figure on the bed,

Gently placed his hand on hers,

And light,

It erupted.

Light always does flourish in the presence of true good.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you?"

Who?

"How did you know my name?"

Silence, please. I'm trying to think. My head hurts…

"Well…"

Hesitation. Is that my voice?

"Who doesn't know the famous Harry Potter?"

I watch his eyes darken through my blurry vision.

"Why can't I leave you? Have you put a curse on me? Tell me the truth."

I ignore him.

"Have you talked to Dumbledore?"

His turn to hesitate.

"Yes… he's on his way. Here's the letter."

I try to lift my arm, but it's too heavy. I smile slightly at him, he who will save me.

"Can you read it to me?"

"Er, sure."

He clears his throat.

"Harry,

I understand you've come into contact with Miss Laura. Please stay with her at the hospital, I shall be there shortly to solve this matter. Talk to no one, and do not let her out of your sight.

-A.D."

I sit in silence, and then ask what should have been the obvious question:

"Where are the spiders?"

Harry looks confused for a moment.

"I haven't seen them since you fainted in the park and I touched your hand. That's why I want to know who you are. Why did that light happen?"

I stare at him, my turn to be confused, and I stay silent.

It's now his burden too. I didn't want this.

I don't want this.

So so so stupid. Why did I approach him?


End file.
